


快乐直播间

by FyIsland



Category: VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 今天金泰亨掉马了吗01一篇单纯为了爽的文 有缘就会接着写/长岛没有雪





	快乐直播间

今天金泰亨掉马了吗

 

1.

金硕珍今晚下班晚了点，随意洗了洗澡，穿了件没那么暴露的白衬衫，拿出书柜里经济学系列的第三大本，准备摸鱼混一混这个月的时长。

最近三次元里公司的事情太多，因为招标的事情他已经连加了几天的班，也翘了好几个晚上的直播日程。今天白天终于把事情弄妥，金硕珍才想起来这个月直播时长还没凑够这件事，他本来想着试一试新买的道具，又觉得自己累得怕是硬不起来，才决定走一走他特有的“清水直播”。

Vplus是个圈子里很有名的色情直播平台，金硕珍知道它也是因为出柜后好朋友的介绍。平台的注册要求很高，年薪和身份都要经过重重的验证，主播的隐私保护的也很好，是个足够安全的情色交流网站。

起初金硕珍只是想缓解压力试一试，也没做什么过火的举动，只是穿着身白色高领毛衣，露出下半张脸，边看边读最新的财经杂志。没想到这种小清新的路线在一众重口多荤的直播中脱颖而出，他也以Jin的名字在平台上狠狠火了一把，有着固定的粉丝群。

平台里别的直播最低的尺度也是真人肉搏，而金硕珍的直播间目前为止最大的尺度也就是他拿着根按摩棒自慰，连骚话都不多说一句，喘了十多分钟就安静地射了。金硕珍拉不下脸是一个原因，另一个原因就是他虽然脸蛋和身材从小被夸到大，但是至今没有过性生活。

金硕珍刚刚只潦草地洗了个澡，也不打算往自己身上用东西，后面连扩张都没有。他从网购的箱子里翻出件粉色的蕾丝胸罩，艰难地扣上之后才套了件他故意买大了的白衬衫，解了两颗扣子，调好摄像机角度后，打开了直播间。

他几天没直播，等着他的粉丝来得很快，把这几天攒着的礼物都砸了进去，刷着屏问他怎么这么久没播。

“太忙啦……“金硕珍看着手机里打开的自己的直播间，拉了拉衣领，露出自己的锁骨，“今天一把公司的事忙完就来了嘛。”

“今天不干什么，”金硕珍用手托着下巴，仔细地看着快速滚动的评论，“还是读个书吧？新道具留到下次。”

金硕珍把桌子上准备好的书放在摄像头前晃了晃，红色的封皮上赫然写着能让人萎下去的“微观经济学”。评论里夹杂着几句骚话和反对的声音，很快又被金硕珍的粉丝刷了下去。

他刚准备翻开上次读到的地方，直播间就开始放起了礼花。金硕珍点开来看，果然又是那位“jlgl1230”。

金硕珍的人气不低，每次直播都能有不少的收入，其中很大一部分，都来自这位打赏榜的第一名“jlgl1230”先生。礼花是这个平台最贵的礼物，也是主播分成最高的一个，每一次只要是1230在线的直播，金硕珍都能大赚一笔。虽然他并不缺钱，但是发展一个成功的副业也是一件很让他心情愉悦的事情。

直播间里的粉丝自然也对这样的土豪很眼熟，起哄着Jin这个月看来排名又要往前涨了。金硕珍客套地说了几句感谢了1230粉丝，又打开两个人的私信窗口，发了一句“谢谢”过去。

1230看上去就是在等他的回复，很快就显示了已读。金硕珍这边已经念起了书，时不时看着对面的回复。

“最近很忙？”对方很快又补了一句，“脸色不太好。”

“还行，带了个新的实习生，有够呛的。”金硕珍如实地回答了。

另一边沉默了好一会儿，金硕珍读到第二页的时候才有了回复。

“上次的奖品，可以兑现吗？”对方换了个话题。

金硕珍被他这么一提醒，才想起来之前一直做完的事。上个月他弄了个抽奖，在直播间里抽一个粉丝送一张心愿卡，可以点他做任何合理的play单独直播给抽中的人看，正好抽中了这位不发语音也不发照片只发钱的1230先生。

金硕珍今晚还想着蒙混过关，这么一说他也不好推辞，回了一句：“可以，下播之后好吗？”

他之后的直播都有点心不在焉，如果那个人点了些奇怪的工具，他又得折腾好一阵子到很晚才能睡。金硕珍揉了揉自己的老腰，在心里叹了口气。

直播结束后，1230的视频邀请很快就发了过来，另一端的影像只能看见那个人虽然没有勃起但还是可观的下身。金硕珍把自己用过的几个道具摆在桌子上，有点紧张地等待对方的选择。

“拿那个水晶的口交。”过了一会又加了一句，“如果我还没看射的话就接着腿交。”

还好没用到后面，金硕珍舒了一口气，拿起桌上的水晶阴茎，放到自己嘴边。

他没有真枪实弹地实战过，口交的流程也都是看片子学来的。金硕珍先伸出舌头把那根又粗又长的东西舔了个遍，边亲着边看视频里的反应。那个人的手指节分明，很是好看，随意地撸了两下，下身只有微微抬头的趋势。

金硕珍不服气地张开嘴把假阴茎的顶端含了进去，一点一点地含进了大半根柱体。他的嘴已经被撑开很大的弧度，溢出的口水顺着流到下面的两颗球体上。金硕珍拿着那根东西开始在自己嘴里进进出出，还时不时发出难耐的呜咽声，眼角通红，像是真的被凌虐了的样子。

视频的那边果然被他进入主题的动作弄硬了，手上撸动的速度也加快了些，阴茎的顶端都冒出了一些暧昧的液体。金硕珍一边吞吐一边瞥着电脑屏幕，看着那根勃起后狰狞的东西，竟然觉得男性荷尔蒙扑面而来，仿佛他正在给对面的人口交。金硕珍的嘴唇已经被磨得又红又肿，嘴角还有流出来的口水，殷红的小舌在湿漉漉的水晶阴茎上滑来滑去，更加诱人了。

屏幕里昏暗的环境看不太清楚，金硕珍只能看到那个人大概的轮廓，比刚才的尺寸又大了一些，精神抖擞地立在浓密的毛发间。

金硕珍觉着自己的嘴酸得很，金主爸爸的要求又还没满足，只好半跪在椅子上，屁股朝着镜头。被口腔包裹后的道具足够湿润，金硕珍把那根带着自己口水的东西插进了自己的腿间，蹭了两下就开始夹紧大腿，让那根东西被他雪白的大腿内侧好好地伺候着。金硕珍的下身只穿了件配套的粉色蕾丝内裤，饱满的臀瓣也不时扭动两下。

更直接的视觉刺激让对面的喘息声加重了些，摩擦的声音也越来越大。金硕珍回过头，用可怜兮兮的眼神对着镜头，适时地娇喘了几下，还往旁边拉了拉自己的内裤边缘，才看到视频里那个人射了一手的白色液体。1230那边高潮的时候还发出了声性感的粗喘，恍惚间金硕珍总觉得这个声音他好像在哪里听过。

“谢谢款待。”这是1230下线前给金硕珍留的最后一句话。


End file.
